


Under a violet moon

by SpaceMalarkey



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMalarkey/pseuds/SpaceMalarkey
Summary: Fill for the weekly prompt: Favorite memories.Time watches the antics of the others and remembers a moment in the past, quite like this one.





	Under a violet moon

**Author's Note:**

> Raise your hats and your glasses too  
> We will dance the whole night through  
> We're going back to a time we knew  
> Under a Violet Moon

Maybe there was something in the air Time mused as he watched his companions. They had made camp in a small forest clearing filled with fireflies and flowers with glowing petals. It gifted the camp a rather mystical and magic aura. Maybe it was.

One of them had pulled out his instrument, Sky probably, and started playing soft tunes. This got another one going and soon the clearing was filled with music. Most had flutes of some variation. Wind had pulled out a wooden pan flute with an earthy sound, while Legend had a small stringed instrument creating a hollow but warm note. Warriors was beating a steady rhythm on a hollow log and Hyrule and Four were playing flutes, different shapes but the same hollow sound could be heard coming from them. The only one not joining in were Twilight and Time. His protégé had been on watch, transformed into a wolf to smell anyone or anything approaching.  
Wild was dancing and singing, making up words as he went. He was rather good at that, Time thought. The younger liked to make up stories and legends in the place of his lost memories.

The Hero of Time let himself lean back and fully take in the sight of his companions enjoying themselves and creating a magical atmosphere, enchanting the clearing with their rhythm.  
He watches as they all seem to move with the beat Warriors is drumming, fast and cheerful. Wild is twisting and spinning, singing proudly and sweetly of days lost to time and decay. Of destruction and hope. Of life, ever prevailing against the dark.  
Small feet circling the fire, several pairs.  
Flutes, drums, voices filling the air. So many of them.  
The smell of earth and flowers mingling in the air.  
The forest after dark, lit by bioluminescence, by fireflies and by children carrying small torches.  
Time remembers it like it was yesterday. The Kokiri forest at night, during the festival of spring. The end and the beginning of endless cycles. Of death and life. Of the natural order and of the rituals of thanks. Of nature, a sense of belonging, a sense of right. Family.    
Green eyes smiling at him as they invited him to their sacred dance.  
The smiling faces of all his fellow children as they committed their lives to the natural order, forever binding their souls to the earth. Forever having a home there.

Except Time didn’t. He wasn’t one of them. Hadn’t been told until it was already too late, and he didn’t have a way back. He could never return, despite the rituals, despite the promises, despite the deep and aching need to. He was truly lost, forced to create a new place to belong.

He sighed, forcing the sadness back and focusing instead of the good he had. Of the good memories.  
While it was true, he no longer belonged with the Kokiri and could never return, he was still one of them. He was their family and he would always be. He kept the memory close to his heart, the most precious one he owned from his childhood.  
He watched as these silly people he shared a soul with made more memories for him to cherish. More love and more hope.  
He watched as they created that very same aura that had lit up the forest so long ago.

He watched at that magic was utterly shattered as Twilight, feeling left out and tranced by the music, joined Wild with a loud and drawn out howl. Wild startled so badly he fell over with an undignified yelp. Warriors and Legend both sat up straight and yelled at the poor wolf. Four shook his head and put away his instrument, Hyrule grumbled and muttered his disappointment. Wind, bless his heart, tried to include the poor howling beast.

Time chuckled.

Maybe he had gained a new favorite memory.


End file.
